TOWEL
by daelogic
Summary: Junhong menyampirkan handuk yang masih dipegangnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah Daehyun, juga wajah dan kepalanya sendiri. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO.


**Tittle : THE TOWEL**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Junhong menyampirkan handuk yang masih dipegangnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah Daehyun, juga wajah dan kepalanya sendiri."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas tuts piano di depannya. Tak berniat memainkan satu lagupun dengan instrumen tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruangan tersebut. Jam 16.10. sudah lewat 10 menit sejak waktu yang dijanjikan orang itu.

"Dasar tukang telat."

Junhong mengeluh gelisah. Sosok itu belum nampak. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke dekat pintu. Belum ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Lalu pandangannya tertuju ke arah jendela.

"Mendung ya."

Awan kelabu bergerombol menyelimuti langit sore itu. Junhong lagi-lagi menarik nafas dalam.

"Jangan sampai dia lupa membawa payung."

Junhong mengetikkan beberapa kata setelah mengambil ponselnya. Bermaksud mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

_'Mendung...jangan sampai kau kehujanan. Hati-hati..'_

Tekirim.

Junhong kembali mendekati piano. Dinyamankan posisi duduknya. Lalu jemarinya kembali menyentuh tuts-tuts piano. Kali ini, sebuah lagu terdengar dan menggema di ruang tersebut.

Suara Junhong tidak keluar. Memang dia bukan seorang penyanyi. Hanya piano di depannya yang mengeluarkan suara. Beberapa nada-nada yang terdengar menjadikan suasana di ruangan tersebut terasa hangat.

Mata Junhong terpejam ketika ia masih memainkan pianonya. Suara rintikan hujan menyapa telinganya. Meskipun begitu ia masih enggan membuka matanya. masih terhanyut oleh imajinasinya sendiri bersama lagu yang ia mainkan.

Tak disadarinya, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan di mana Junhong berada. Sosok itu tersenyum ketika ia mendapati Junhong tengah memainkan piano dengan mata terpejam dan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati sosok Junhong dari belakang. Lalu menyentuh wajah Junhong dan menutup mata Junhong dengan telapak tangannya. Saat itu juga Junhong menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tanganmu dingin Jung..."

Sosok itu tersenyum ketika Junhong berhasil mengenalnya.

"Setidaknya hangatkan tanganku kalau begitu."

Bisikan di telinganya membuat Junhong mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba meraih tangan sosok itu lalu menariknya hingga berada di depan bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya di telapak tangan sosok itu. Mencoba menghangatkan.

"Sudah hangat Jung?"

"Terimakasih."

Junhong berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia melihat sosok itu sedikit basah. Jaket yang terkena hujan di beberapa bagian dan rambut yang sudah hampir basah seluruhnya. Junhong memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sampai kehujanan."

"Ini hanya gerimis Junhong-ah."

Junhong beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah handuk di tangan.

"Duduklah Jung."

Sosok itu tersenyum. Dengan patuh, ia duduk di kursi yang tadinya ditempati Junhong bermain piano. Junhong mulai kegiatannya mengeringkan sosok itu.

"Biar kulakukan sendiri Junhong-ah."

Ditariknya handuk dari tangan Junhong. Namun dengan sigap, Junhong kembali mengambilnya.

"Diamlah Jung Daehyun. Kau ini..."

Daehyun, sosok itu hanya menurut. Dan akhirnya ia menikmati perlakuan Junhong yang kini tengah mengusap rambutnya lembut dengan handuk.

"Lebih cepat mengeringkannya dengan hairdryer kau tahu..."

"Ck. Itu bisa merusak rambutmu Jung pabo."

Junhong mendengus pelan. Daehyun benar-benar tak bisa diam dengan segala protes yang dilayangkannya.

"Atau kau memang ingin menyentuhku Junhong-ah?"

Seringaian muncul di garis wajah Daehyun. Junhong berhenti. Kemudian, disentakkan handuk itu ke arah Daehyun.

"Sana keringkan sendiri."

Junhong berbalik menjauh. Merasa kesal karena dipermainkan Daehyun,

"Hey...jangan marah. Ayolah aku hanya bercanda."

Daehyun mendekati Junhong. Mengulurkan tangannya yang tengah memegang handuk ke arah Junhong. Lama Junhong berpikir. Lalu kembali diraihnya handuk dari tangan Daehyun.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Choi Junhong."

Belum sempat mencerna kalimat itu, Daehyun sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangan Junhong. Merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Daehyun menyampirkan handuk di leher belakang Junhong dan melingkarkannya. Kemudian, ditariknya kedua sisi handuk itu hingga wajah Junhong mendekat dan berakhir dengan bibir Junhong yang melekat pada bibir Daehyun.

"Dasar Jung pabo sialan."

Daehyun tertawa melihat reaksi Junhong ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Junhong mengambil handuk dari lehernya dan berniat keluar untuk menyingkirkan benda tersebut.

"Hatcih..."

Junhong menoleh. Didapatinya Daehyun tengah mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Lalu ia kembali berjalan mendekat.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku tidak tahan dingin Junhong-ah."

Daehyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Junhong yang terlihat marah. Junhong sudah berada dihadapannya. Sesaat kemudian Junhong menyampirkan handuk yang masih dipegangnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah Daehyun, juga wajah dan kepalanya sendiri. Diciumnya lebut bibir Daehyun. Kali ini sedikit lama, hingga keduanya merasa suhu tubuh mereka meninggi, barulah ciuman itu terhenti.

"Sudah merasa hangat, Jung?"

Junhong terlihat malu ketika bertanya. Daehyun tersenyum mendapati wajah Junhong memerah karena aktivitas yang tadi dimulainya.

"Bahkan, kurasa aku demam sekarang."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Maaf kalau fic ini tidak jelas dan membosankan...**

**Singkat seperti biasa TTATT**

**Sial... *kucek handuk***

**Terimakasih untuk yg lirik,baca,review,bash,flame,benci dan geli sm cerita ini *dan cerita lain juga***

**UNTUK REVIEWERS FIC SEBELUMNYA..MAAF SAYA BELUM SEMPAT BALES...SEMPET NULIS TAPI BELUM SEMPAT BALAS REVIEW,SAYA KURANG AJAR YA...?! TAPI SAYA CINTA KALIAN DAN SGT BERTERIMA KASIH... :')**

**NANTI SAYA BUAT EDISI KHUSUS BALAS REVIEW DEH... #sungkemsamareaders**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
